Campanas fúnebres
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Vegeta tiene una idea maligna para poder saber cuándo se acerca su rival. ¿Funcionara? Podrá poner en marcha su plan y que todo salga correctamente; o al menos pueda erradicar a su rival.


**Campanas fúnebres**

**_Capitulo uno: La idea._**

En el planeta tierra, padre e hijo entrenaban para hacerse más fuertes. Ignoraban descaradamente los eventos que estaban por ocurrir. En su lugar derramaban sangre, ponían en práctica lo aprendido, patada tras patada y puñetazo tras puñetazo, esperaban hacerse más fuertes; mientras imaginaban con ilusión enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes que ellos.

— ¡Trunks! —Grito Vegeta arremetiendo una patada al costado de su hijo— ¡No bajes la guardia, protege tu estómago y la cabeza sobre todas las cosas!

Trunks cayó al piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Acostumbrado a esa rudeza dijo —L-Lo siento, es solo que me entretuve más golpeado que defendiéndome —Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se excusaba así, no obstante, solo era un día más de entrenamiento con su padre.

— ¡Siempre dices eso, pero no veo que cambies! —Grito, cada día tenían que acabar el entrenamiento gracias a ese pequeño detalle.

—Ya dije que lo sentía— se defendió desde el suelo.

— ¡Normal! —Dijo con sarcasmo su padre— ¡Eres igual de débil que tu madre! ¡Mejor vete a cocinar y a planchar, señorita!

Trunks estaba tan arto y acostumbrado a esa clase de insultos hacia su persona, hacia su madre y hacia todo lo que existiera; ya pasaba de esas discusiones. Preferiría ignorarlas y aguantarse las horas de entrenamiento diarias en silencio.

Vegeta detuvo la gravedad, se puso una toalla sobre los hombros y se tomó una de las latas de bebida energética. Se tragó junto con la bebida la sangre de su boca, que había sido provocada por un certero golpe en la mandíbula, que Trunks había creído poco eficaz. Sin embargo, Vegeta nunca se lo dijo; eso o el dolor que sintió. Miro hacia abajo, tenía puesto unos pantalones cortos y sus botas blancas, lo demás estaba en la lavandería de la casa.

Vegeta camino hasta su hijo sentándose a su lado y dejándole una lata llena a un costado, Trunks la miro sin entender. Completamente desconfiado y creyéndola vacía, agarro la lata y para su divina sorpresa estaba llena. La abrió y engullo de manera desenfrenada.

—Cálmate o te atragantaras, y no pienso ayudarte—Le advirtió Vegeta, haciendo que el otro disminuyera la velocidad —Por lo menos sirve de consuelo que comas como un saiyajin. O pensaría que eres hijo el insecto ese.

Trunks lo miro dudoso de seguir la charla, miro para otro lado y dijo — ¿Te refieres al señor Yamcha? —él ya tenía dieciséis años, pero conocía el odio de su padre hacia los terrícolas desde que tenía memoria.

—"¿Te refieres al señor Yamcha?" —Imito vegeta con burla y sarcasmo muy notorio— ¡Idiota! ¿A quién más me referiría, eh?

Lo había hecho, había metido la pata de nuevo —Bueno, era para estar seguro de que hablamos de la misma persona—

—Eres igual de idiota que él y tu madre juntos —Contesto Vegeta levantándose y comenzando a estirar sus músculos. Había sido suficiente tiempo de descanso.

—No tienes por qué decirle así, si no la quieres. Puedes tomar una nave y largarte de aquí —Contesto levantándose de manera violenta encarando a su padre— Porque si piensas que te vamos a extrañar, estas muy equivocado.

Vegeta estiro sus brazos y poniéndose las manos en la cintura dijo — ¿irme? ¿De aquí? —Rio de manera burlona— Por favor, ¿irme de un lugar donde tengo: Comida, entrenamiento, una mansión, donde mis caprichos son la ley y donde soy el más fuerte? Debería ser idiota para irme.

— ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en tratar tan mal a los demás que no te han hecho nada? —Pregunto sin comprenderlo. Nunca había conocido esa cara de su padre o simplemente la había ignorado.

Lo miro fijamente, perforándolo con su mirada— ¿Por qué no te vas tú? Ni modo que no se te va a extrañar —Contesto imitando la misma vos de Trunks.

Antes de que Trunks pudiera contratacar en el combate verbal, Goku abrió la puerta de la máquina y entro como si fuera de él, parándose frete a él; entre su padre y Trunks.

— ¡Hola! —Saludo animado Goku— Oye, Vegeta ¿Me prestas tus botas?

— ¿Que? ¡No! —Grito Vegeta, pero de manera veloz, Goku le tomo de los tobillos dejándolo boca abajo; le quito las botas y lo soltó haciendo que Vegeta diera un golpe de lleno contra el suelo de cara al piso.

—Bueno, gracias por cooperar. Adiós —Saludo llevándose el par de botas blancas de Vegeta… sin ninguna razón aparente. Salió por la puerta y emprendió vuelo hacia algún lugar.

Vegeta emitió un notorio gruñido demostrando su enojo —Ese idiota descerebrado —Insulto levantándose, tenía un hilo de sangre que le brotaba desde el interior de la nariz —El idiota nunca avisa cuando aparece…

Trunks se quedó pensando durante un momento, solo por unos segundos… Tenía una idea brillante — ¿Y si hubiera una forma de saber cuándo va a parecer? —Pregunto Trunks.

Vegeta lo miro, entendió el mensaje en clave que su hijo le proporciono —Bueno, de haberla, sin duda; debe tener un costo alto

—Uno muy alto —

—Me pregunto: ¿Qué tan alto seria el costo? —Vegeta odiaba eso juegos de niños, pero odiaba más a Kakarroto.

Por el contrario, a Trunks le gustaba tener el control de vez en cuando así que continuo —No lo sé… quizás… no entregar por una semana, bah, tal vez , no se ¿Quién sabe? —Dijo desviando rápidamente la atención del tema creando otro— ¿Listo para entrenar?

Vegeta sonrió, de manera tan macabra que Trunks no pudo evitar sentir un poco de terror— ¿Una semana…? —Se preguntó. Luego estiro su mano hacia Trunks— Trato hecho, una semana libre a cambio de tu dichosa información.

Trunks pudo haber saltado de la emoción, pero su padre hubiera sospechado, estrecho su mano y dijo— está bien, cómprale un collar de gato, ese con la campanita y cada vez que se acerca emitirá un sonido y sabrás que se acerca.

A Vegeta le dio un tic en el ojo y en la boca, luego en el cuerpo— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! —Grito, comenzando a elevar drásticamente su KI arrojando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Para evitar ser presa de la irritación de su padre, Trunks aprovecho para salir de la máquina de gravedad, tenía la sensación de que todo estallaría por el ataque de su padre. Una vez fuera, podía escuchar las maldiciones, insultos, gritos, el nombre de los ataques más poderosos de su padre y otro idioma en el que probablemente este insultando. Escucho los mecanismos y paredes de la maquina estaban desistiendo ante la presión y la rudeza a las que eran sometidas.

Trunks comenzó a correr fuera del alcance de lo que creía que sería un explosión, para su mala fortuna lo fue. Las ondas explosivas provocadas por la explosión repentina de la máquina de entrenamiento de su padre, lo arrojaron al suelo. Volaron por el cielo hasta el suelo los pedazos de metales, suelo, pared, techo y más cosas de la máquina.

Una callo justo en su cabeza, haciendo que él se levantara y voltea a ver los restos de lo que se supone que es una máquina de entrenamiento.

Trunks se levantó — ¿P-padre? —Pregunto casi en murmullo— ¿Padre? — Pregunto más fuerte— ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? ¡Papá!

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a observar los restos, no pudo ver nada, ni sentir ninguna energía de su padre. Retiro escombros, escombro tras escombro intentando desesperadamente encontrar con vida o sin ella, el cuerpo de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando noto que no lo conseguí, decidió buscar a su madre para que lo ayudara a rescatar a su padre.

Lo que no sabía era que Vegeta había escapado de la explosión, y aterrizado sobre el tejado de la corporación, escondiendo su Ki. Se dispuso a pensar sobre el collar que había hablado momentos antes con Trunks.

—_Si consigo eso, hará ruido cuando este cerca_ —Pensó—_ pero no tengo la seguridad de que lo llevara puesto siempre, como tampoco tengo la seguridad de que siempre se acerque a pie. Sin embargo, el sonido podría terminar molestándolo y más tarde… ¿matando? Me parece una idea muy interesante y poco probable... Pero no perdería nada intentándolo, es más, podría ganar en todas las opciones._

Continuara…


End file.
